There is growing market demand for personal health monitors, for example, for gauging overall health and metabolism of persons during exercise, athletic training, dieting, and physical therapy. Various physiological information, such as electrocardiogram (ECG) information, electroencephalogram (EEG) information, electrooculography (EOG) information, and other forms of physiological electrical activity, may be useful to monitor during physical activity. However, traditional monitors for measuring this type of information may be bulky, rigid, non-portable, and uncomfortable—generally not suitable for use during physical activity.
Current methods of receiving EEG signals are very cumbersome and indiscreet. In order to get an accurate reading of a user's brain waves, a medical professional or a person trained in electrode placement must place electrodes at certain spots on a user's head in order to obtain a usable reading. Problems with this method include the need for trained personnel to accurately place an electrode, attenuation of the EEG signals due to the skull, and possible infection from the electrode placement. Current research suggests, however, EEG signals may be received using an earpiece with electrodes attached at certain points make contact with an ear surface of the user. Using this method trained personnel are no longer needed and the EEG signal is less attenuated due to electrode placement within the ear canal. However, since the electrodes are so close together, it is difficult to get a good signal due to reduced spatial resolution and high impedances between the EEG electrodes and the skin.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method of obtaining a usable EEG signal from a user using an earpiece.